dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon (Species)
Dragons are a reptilian demi-human race deeply embedded in mythological history around the globe. Regarded as legendary beings, Dragons are held in high esteem as demi-gods and beings of extremely high reputation. Sometimes portrayed as hoarding treasure and said to breathe fire or to be poisonous, humans in medieval time often sought to make a name for themselves as "Dragon Slayers"; warriors who specialize in fighting, hunting and killing dragons. * Dragon Physiology: ** Cold Blooded: Dragons are poikilothermic due to being a reptile. ** Dragon Skin: Dragonic scales are stronger than steel, able to block cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. However, nowadays, threats to Dragons are rare. *** These scales also have a tendency to catch clothing. Dragons also have to maintain them (moisturising and clipping) lest they get rough to the touch. *** Dragons have a scale somewhere on their bodies that grows in the reverse direction then the others, and they hate it when people touch it, to the point where they would go as far as kill the toucher. The scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue as the sensation of it being touched temporarily renders them docile and limp. As a result they may attack once they regain their composure out of a feeling of being violated. ** Prehensile Tail: Many dragons can use their tail to grab things. It’s size makes it able to support their body weight but makes most of them unable to sleep on their backs. *** The tip of a Dragons tail is an extremely sensitive erogenous zone, akin to the tip of a Lamia's tail. ** Wings: Due to havig large wings this gives dragons the ability of flight. * Superhuman Strength: Dragons has bestial strength, far greater than those of any human, but unknown if they are stronger than Trolls or larger species. Gargoyle: Gargoyles are a demi-human race of sea dragons whose origins in human mythology start in the Christian legend of France. In the legend, a terrible sea serpent known as 'the Gargouille' one day emerged from the Seine River and began to spew water about the country side to create a great tidal wave. Whatever the waters did not kill, the dragon devoured for its meal. The archbishop of Rouen, St. Romain, intended to put a stop to the problem. Legend has it that all it took to calm the dragon was the symbol of the cross made by St. Romain's fingers. At the sign, the dragon fell docile, and the archbishop bound the dragon by the neck and led it back to the local township. The people condemn the dragon to die by fire, since it killed so many with water. The people burn the creature, and they cast the pile of ash it left behind into the Seine River, from where the dragon first had come. Regardless of the authenticity of this legend, Gargoyles are now regarded as personifications of evil who paradoxically serve as protectors from other evil creatures (possibly as penance for what the Gargouille did). Huan Long: Based on Chinese Mythology, Huan Longs are Chinese dragons that are color yellow, hence their names, this species should not be confused with Ryu-Jins, since they are far different due to racial terms. Also they appear to be similiar to Lamias, possessing the upper body of a woman but the lower half are those of a dragon's tail. Orochi: Yamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇?, literally "8-branched giant snake") or Orochi, translated as the Eight-Forked ''' '''Serpent in English, is a subspecies that closely resembles a hydra or Medusa, but with far different features, they possess 8 serpentine heads and have 8 tails. Quetzalcoatl: The Quetzalcoatl is a serpentine Dragon subspecies that languished in Mesoamerica (Mexico) where they are worshiped as the "feathered serpent" gods of wind and learning; regarded as being responsible for giving Mesoamerican society books, the calendar and maize (corn). They are also regarded as a symbol of death and resurrection and were the patron of the priests of ancient times. Category:Races